A changed heart, a broken soul
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: A oneshot songfic about how Draco feels when he is at her funeral. Based on the song lyrics by My Chemical Romance Helena


Disclaimer: I won't lie, I don't own it.

Author Note: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this song fic. Be sure to check out my other stories and songfics. Also for more stories check out my split account lionsandserpents22

Draco stood there, over the casket where her body lay. It was a wizard's funeral, yet it still had some things that were muggle related, to honor her bloodline. There was a hearse that would bring her to the gravesite. Draco had never seen one, but someone explained to him what it was. It was another of those weird things that muggles called cars.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
We are...  
So far from you_

White and black roses surrounded her casket. As well as floating candles and teary-eyed loved-ones. She had died, and took his heart with her. She had died fighting bravely. She died for what she had believed in. She died fighting in this stupid war against Voldemort. He was there in her last precious moments.

Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives  
Of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take? (worst you take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

He had seen it all, a death eater stab a knife through her. Her blood stained the blade, and it wasn't the color of mud. It was as red as his own.He didn't know why or how, but somehow his feet were next to her body in a flash. He knelt down put her head into his lap and cried. He stroked her hair and confessed things he had never told anyone. He told her how he had always admired her since she had the guts to punch him, yet he never allowed himself to think that he had a crush on her. He told her how he was sorry for all those things he did to hurt her. He told her about what his father did to him and his mother. She listened through it all, she listened quietly. When he told her that he knew now that blood was blood and was all the same she gave him a smile, a weak one, yet nevertheless a smile.

What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

He told her not to let go, to stay with him and he would find someone to heal her.

"No... I have done all that I need to in this life, I just want to stay here with you", She had whispered to him.

She told him of her life. Of her crush she had on him as well. Of how her father abused her, after her mother died during their fourth year. How somehow in that instant she knew she could trust him. She knew he was in this war by force, for his mother's sake. She wanted to spend her last moments with him, not Potter, Weasel, just him.

_  
Came a time  
When every star fall  
Brought you to tears again  
We are  
The very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst to take? (worst to take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight _

There they sat two changed hearts, two broken souls from two different worlds. He held her hand while they confessed their deepest secrets. She cried with him as they watched they stars shoot down. Like they were falling from the sky. Falling from existence. Falling, just like them.

_  
What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
_

They changed each other's hearts and broke each other's souls. They said good-bye on that dark night. She told him to kiss her, and so he did. He kissed away her tears and then kissed away her last breath. He laid her down and saw a smile on her dead lips. He cried and screamed, "So long and goodnight".

_  
Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
_

A preacher spoke, people cried, and tissues littered the pews. He didn't hear anything, he didn't see anything but the casket, he didn't feel anything but pain. He felt numbness in his chest. Where his heart lay. Everyone was walking somewhere. Where were they going? Was the funeral over? Was it time to go to the grave-site? He followed the people, he went outside.

_  
Can you hear me...  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend  
To leave and then..._

He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Where are you? Where did you go? Can you even hear me? Are you anywhere near me? Are you happy now?"

_  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide!_

_  
_Would they meet again? Would they be in a better place? Would they be together for eternity? So many questions swirled in his head.

What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

He walks over to grave and cries all alone. He doesn't know if she hears. He feels so alone. He lies over her grave. They are together, no matter if six feet of dirt separate them.

_  
Well if you carry on this way?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight..._

He will fall asleep at her grave, so that he doesn't feel so alone. Some say he won't let go. No one realizes that he has. He let go of her, but not her heart. He holds her heart and she holds his. Together they are _a changed heart, a broken soul._

A/N: review! review! Review! REVIEW! Please?


End file.
